Ich werde dich glänzen sehen
by Mangodress
Summary: Es ist die Erstsemesterwoche an der Mt Weather Uni. Clarke Griffins Mutter hat den ganzen Schrank-Organizer-Stand des lokalen Target-Discounters aufgekauft, während Octavia Blakes Vater sie mit nur einem Handtuch aufs College schickt. Während Clarke ihre neue Mitbewohnerin kennenlernt, kommen sich Clarkes Mutter Abby und Octaivas Vater Marcus näher.
1. Chapter 1

Ich werde dich glänzen sehen

 _Dies ist nicht meine eigene fanfiction, sondern die Übersetzung von "I'm gonna watch you shine" von ChancellorGriffin auf AO3. Hier ist der Link (ihr müsst auf archive of our own gehen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund postet es nicht den kompletten Link):_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_

 _Ich werde die Geschichte in mehreren Kapiteln hochladen, obwohl das Original nicht unterteilt ist. So habe ich ein bisschen weniger Druck, regelmäßig etwas hochzuladen._

 _Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf konstruktive Kritik!_

* * *

"If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are

Just open your window and follow your memory upstream

To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever

And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed

I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever

And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head

I'm gonna watch you shine

Gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than I love you"

-Paul Simon, "Father and Daughter"

"Wie zur Hölle willst du alle deine Bücher hier reinstellen?", rief Abby, als sie die letzte Box mit der Aufschrift 'Clarkes Raum' neben das eine kleine, wacklige Bücherregal abstellte und sich den Staub von den Händen klopfte. "Dieser Raum ist winzig. Wieso ist dein Raum so winzig?"

"Alle Räume sind so klein, Mom.", antwortete Clarke geduldig, ihr Stimme kaum hörbar durch den gigantischen Stapel Kissen und Decken in ihren Armen, der ihr Gesicht verdeckt. "Es ist eine Erstsemesterunterkunft. Da erwartet man nichts anderes." Sie ließ den ganzen Stapel auf die Matratze fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück um sich umzusehen.

Ihre Mutter hatte nicht Unrecht. Der Raum war kaum größer als ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank. Clarkes mysteriöse Mitbewohnerin ist bereits angekommen, hatte ausgepackt und war wieder verschwunden, das Bett auf der linken Raumseite hatte sie dabei für sich beansprucht ('Bett' war dabei ein großzügiger Ausdruck. Es war eine Doppelmatratze, die auf einem knarrenden Metallschieber an der Wand lagen, wie ein antikes Schlafsofa. Noch gab es ein wenig freien Platz in der Mitte des Raums, aber in der Nacht würde nur schwer genug Platz zwischen den Betten sein um aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen, ohne gegeneinander zu stoßen. Raven, die Etagenmentorin, hatte Zeichen für jeden gemacht, zurechtgeschnitten in verschiedene Tierformen, ihr eigenes war ein großer schwarzgeflügelter Vogel. ("Nicht sehr warm und flauschig", bemerkte Abby als sie daran vorbeigingen.) Clarkes war ein galoppierendes Palominopferd, was sie beide mochten. Im Moment war alles, was sie über Clarkes Mitbewohnerin wussten, dass ihr Name Octavia war und Raven entschieden hatte, dass sie einem Dachs glich. Was sie, möglicherweise, ein bisschen furchteinflößend erscheinen ließ.

"Sie hat nicht sehr viel Zeug", sagte Abby etwas zweifelnd. Oder ich habe zu viel, dachte Clarke, aber sagte nichts, erheitert über den Kontrast zwischen Octavias Seite des Raums, sauber, ordentlich, blanke Wände, schlichtes weißes Bettzeug, nur eine Handvoll Boxen und der schieren Explosion von Einkaufstüten, die die jeden Quadratzentimeter von Clarkes Hälfte einnahm, die überschwemmt war mit Laken, Handtüchern, dekorativen Kissen, Lampen, Stiften, Notizbüchern, jedem einzelnen wohnheimzugelassenen Gerät, die eine Sorte klebriger Posteraufhängung, die das Erstsemesterhandbuch erlaubte und eine Erdbebenvorsorgeausrüstung ("Mom, wir sind in Vermont!" "Du kannst niemals zu vorsichtig sein"). Wer auch immer Octavias Mutter war, sie hatte ihre Tochter definitiv nicht durch den gleichen Shoppingmarathon um 7 Uhr morgens gejagt, den Clarke nur lebend überstanden hatte, weil es einen 'Starbucks' direkt neben dem 'Target' gab.

"Ich nehme den Schrank, du den Schreibtisch", entschied Abby. "Lass uns diese Taschen ausräumen."

"Du musst nicht bleiben und das alles machen, Mom", sagte Clarke. "Es ist schon okay."

"Willst du, dass ich gehe?"

"Nein, nein", korrigierte Clarke hastig, "das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte nur, falls es für dich langweilig ist, du weißt schon... meine Klamotten aufzuhängen-"

"Ich bin deine Mutter, Clarke", sagte Abby erheitert. "Ich habe deine Klamotten sein achtzehn Jahren aufgehangen."

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

"Schau mal: Das ist meine letzte Möglichkeit, dich ordentlich zu erziehen. Ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich weiß, dass dein Kleiderschrank ordentlich aufgeräumt ist."

"Du bist verrückt."

"Ich weiß."

Sie begannen, in dem sie systematisch durch die dutzenden Taschen gingen und alles in verschiedene Haufen sortierten. Das einzige Mülllbehältnis im Raum war ein niedlicher violetter Weidenkorb, den Abby und Clarke erst an diesem Morgen gekauft hatten und der viel zu klein für die fünf riesigen Einkaufstüten voller Papier und Plaste und aussortierte Verpackungsteile war, welches sich schnell ansammelte und sie entschieden, es erstmal auf Octavias Bett zwischenzulagern, um es aus dem Weg zu haben. Als sie irgendwann Schritte hinter sich hörten und eine Gruppe neuer Leute durch die Tür trat, sah es ein bisschen so aus, als sei ein Hurrikane durch ein Kaufhaus gefegt und hätte alle guten Sachen auf Clarkes Seite hinterlassen und den ganzen Müll auf Octavias Seite deponiert.

"Cool", sagte eine trockene, erheiterte weibliche Stimme von hinten, "ihr habt umdekoriert." Ein großes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren und einer Ledermotorradjacke betrat den Raum.

* * *

 _Danke fürs Lesen. Schaut mal auf AO3 vorbei und lest das Original, es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall. Das nächste Kapitel stelle ich vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen rein._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich werde dich glänzen sehen**

 _Dies ist nicht meine eigene fanfiction, sondern die Übersetzung von "I'm gonna watch you shine" von ChancellorGriffin auf AO3. Hier ist der Link:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_

 _Hier also das zweite Kapitel. Der erste Absatz ist noch mal eine Wiederholung, damit ihr noch wisst, was beim letzten Mal passier ist. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen, Erklärungen findet ihr am Ende und ich freue mich über eure Meinung._

* * *

"Cool", sagte eine trockene, erheiterte weibliche Stimme von hinten, "ihr habt umdekoriert." Ein großes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Harren und einer Ledermotorradjacke betrat den Raum.

"Sorry, tut mir leid", murmelte Clarke etwas peinlich berührt, als sie die Tüten voller Müll von Octavias Bett räumte.

"Kein Problem", sagte das Mädchen schulterzuckend, während sie ihre Jahre achtlos aufs Bett warf. "Ich bin Octavia Blake. Du musst meine Mitbewohnerin sein."

"Clarke Griffin", bestätigte Clarke und es entstand ein kurzer Moment in dem sie versuchten zu entscheiden, ob sie sich umarmen oder doch nur die Hand geben sollten, bevor sie sich, etwas ungeschickt für letzteres entschieden. "Und das ist meine Mutter, Abby."

Abby, die nahezu jeden umarmte, tat genau das und während Octavia eindeutig erschrak, schien sie doch gleichzeitig amüsiert. Es löste jedenfalls irgendwie die Spannung.

"Hi", sagte Octavia. "Das sind mein Bruder Bellamy Blake und mein Vater Marcus Kane." Clarke und Abby drehten sich um sahen zwei Männer im Türrahmen stehen, die Arme voller Taschen und Kisten.

"Oh, sehr gut", lachte Abby. "Ihr bringt etwas mehr Zeug. Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, dass das alles ist, was sie mit aufs College bringt. Es lässt Clarkes Hälfte des Raums aussehen wie den absoluten Overkill."

"Das _ist_ alles, was sie mit aufs College gebracht hat", antwortete Marcus etwas steif, als Clarke und Abby bemerkten, dass die Taschen in den Händen der Männer voller Lehrbücher waren. Kein gewaltiger 'Target'-Einkaufstag, sondern nur ein Gang in den Campusbuchladen mit Octavias Bücherliste.

 _'Verdammt, Mom'_ , Clarkes Blick sprach Bände und Abby errötete peinlich berührt.

"Und unsere Plattensammlung", ergänzte Octavia ruhig, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. "Ich und Bell verhandeln jedes Jahr, wer das Sorgerecht für den Plattenspieler und Dads Sammlung bekommt."

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo zur Hölle du hier einen Plattenspieler unterbringen willst", murmelte Bellamy, als er den Raum betrat und die die Kiste mit den Schallplatten auf Octavias Bett ablegte. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Clarke. Abby." Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen, stand auf und er und Clarke sahen sich das erste Mal richtig an.

Welches zwischenzeitliche Unbehagen auch immer durch Abbys versehentliche Äußerung bezüglich Octavias weniger Besitztümer auch entstanden war, wurde komplett durch die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Eltern aufgelöst, als diese in belustigten Entsetzen zusahen, wie sich ihre Kinder vor ihren Augen in unbeholfene Idioten verwandelten.

"Hi", sagte Clarke zu Bellamy, verzweifelt darum bemüht, cool zu klingen.

"Hi", antwortete er.

"Du gehst auch hierher?"

"Jaaa... Ich bin ein Junior*."

"Cool."

"Jaa."

"Bist du auch in diesem Wohnheim?"

"Uh, nein. Dieses Wohnheim ist nur für Erstsemester."

"Oh, richtig. Das ist...ich wusste das." Clarke wurde rot und stotterte verlegen.

"Ich habe ein Haus außerhalb des Campus."

"Ein Haus? Genial."

"Jaaa... Ich und ein paar andere Jungs."

"Genial, das ist ziemlich toll."

"Ja, total. Du solltest mal vorbeikommen, irgendwann."

"Nein, du solltest definitiv nicht", unterbrach Marcus ernst, in dem Moment, als das Teenagergeflirte doch zu viel für die beiden Erwachsenen wurde. "Es ist ein furchtbarer Ort. Wir kommen gerade von dort. Keiner von denen weiß, wie man Geschirr abwäscht oder die Wanne sauber macht, nachdem man sie benutzt."

Octavia lachte. Bellamy funkelte seinen Vater an und scharrte vor Verlegenheit mit den Füßen. Der Raum fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich überfüllt an.

"Octavia, ich gehe nochmal kurz zurück zum Auto und hole den Werkzeugkasten", sagte Marcus in die Stille hinein. "Das Brett in deinem Schrank ist ein bisschen wacklig. Ich bin gleich zurück. Bell, entweder du bleibst und hilfst den Mädchen auszupacken oder du gehst und suchst dir eine andere Aufgabe; dieser Raum ist einfach zu klein für Leute, die nur herumstehen."

"Ich werde helfen", rief er ein bisschen zu schnell aus und Clarkes Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Gut", sagte Marcus. "Bring diese Tüten voller Müll runter zu den Tonnen auf dem Parkplatz, damit sie Abby und Clarke nicht im Weg stehen."

Abby war eine Erwachsene und etwas unauffälliger als ihre Tochter, die nur unter großer Anstrengung ihren Blick von Bellamys gutaussehenden, sommersprossigen Gesicht heben konnte, ohne zu erröten und herumzuhampeln. Aber als Marcus seinen Sohn (mit einer Armladung voller mit Müll gefüllten 'Target'-Einkaufstüten) zur Tür hinaus scheuchte und sich wieder umdrehte um ihr ein verschwörerisches Grinsen über die Schulter warf, ein Blick, der definitiv nur für Abby gedacht war, da sie die einzige war, die ihn sehen konnte (und sie sah ihn dann zum ersten mal richtig an), schien es ihr auf einmal unmöglich, Clarkes fehlende Coolness zu hart zu beurteilen.

Marcus war sehr groß, mit leicht wuscheligen, dunklen Haaren und einer Art stoppligen Kinn und eckigen Zügen, die eher zu einem Actionhelden gehörten, auch wenn er gerade Jeans und ein Flannelhemd mit aufgerollten Ärmeln trug, wie jeder andere normale Vater. Aber seine Augen waren dunkel und warm und es war ein kleines Funkeln in ihnen, als er Bellamy zur Tür hinaus schob und sagte "um Himmels Willen, Junge, gib den Mädchen ein bisschen Raum zum Atmen" und die anderen allein ließ.

Die Dinge entspannten sich, als die Jungs erst einmal weg waren und Octavia setzte sich auf eine Seite ihres Bettes und begann, die Plattensammlung auszupacken, die Bellamy mitgebracht hatte.

"Das sind die Schallplatten deiner Eltern?" fragte Clarke, die Schulsachen auf dem Schreibtisch kurzzeitig vergessend, als sie hinüber zu der Kiste spähte, die Octavia gerade durchging.

"Eltern in der Einzahl", sagte Octavia etwas abwesend, ohne aufzublicken. "Keine Mutter, nur Dad."

Clarke nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern, die Antwort nur nebenbei registrierend und begann wieder, ihre Füller und Bleistifte in die dekorativen Becher auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sortieren. Abby sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen und fühlte, wie ihr Herz ein kleines bisschen brach, nicht nur, wie leicht es Octavia über die Lippen kam, sondern auch, wie leicht Clarke es aufgenommen hatte. Sie erkannte Octavias Ton als den gleichen, den Clarke manchmal hatte, die vernichtende Gelassenheit, die beiläufige Erwähnung eines Verlustes, der so weit in der Vergangenheit lag, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass die Frage jemals schmerzhaft war.

Es war anders für die Kinder. Die Kinder erinnerten sich nicht immer. Clarke war noch so jung als ihr Vater starb. Es war vor einer so lagen Zeit in ihrem Leben passiert, aber für Abby trotzdem noch schmerzhaft und sie könnte wetten, dass was auch immer Octavias Mutter passiert ist, noch immer schmerzhaft für Marcus war.

Vor genug Zeit, dass Octavia es erwähnen konnte, ohne Emotionen zu zeigen, war eine lange Zeit für ein Mädchen, ein Elternteil zu verlieren.

Abbys Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen als Marcus den Raum erneut betrat, mit einem alten, zerrütteten Werkzeugkasten in der Hand. "Ich werde mich auch um dein Brett kümmern, Clarke", rief er ihr durch den Raum zu, einen Schraubenzieher herauskramend und die Tür von Octavias Schrank öffnend. "Die Träger dieses obersten Regals sind totaler Mist. Die werden dir runterkommen, sobald du etwas schwereres als einen Pullover darauflegst. Lass mich ein paar neue Schrauben reindrehen, bevor du irgendetwas da reinpackst, okay?"

"Danke", sagte Clarke.

"Das ist sehr nett von dir", meinte Abby, ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch und sie wäre vielleicht etwas verlegen gewesen, wenn Marcus, halb in dem kleinen Holzschrank steckend, es mitbekommen hätte. Sie war drauf und dran noch etwas zu sagen, als Clarke von ihrem Bett sprang und auf die Schallplatte in Octavias Hand starrte.

"Oh mein Gott, lass mich das sehen", rief sie aus. "Ist das Blondie? Dein _Vater_ mag _Blondie_?"

"Wir waren alle mal cool", witzelte Marcus, kaum hörbar aus Octavias Schrank.

"Nicht _alle_ von uns", gab Clarke zurück, mit bedeutungsschweren Blick auf ihre Mutter, deren Begeisterung für die Spice Girls seit 1995 nicht geschwunden war und eine konstante Quelle des Konflikts in ihrem Haushalt bot.

"Ich habe gerade sechshundert Mäuse bei 'Target' gelassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass du die richtige Posteraufhängung und einen Jahresvorrat Diät-Cola hast", sagte Abby trocken. "Habe ich mir da nicht _einen_ Tag verdient, an dem du mal nicht über meinen Musikgeschmack lästerst?"

"Es gibt eine spezielle Art Posteraufhängung?" fragte Octavia, leicht besorgt.

"Ja", erklärte Abby, "die, mit der leicht ablösbaren klebenden Rückseite. Die waren auf der Liste. In der Email vom Studentenbüro."

"Ich habe keine Mail bekommen."

"Die ging an die Eltern."

"Dad?"

"Ich habe es gesehen", beschwichtigte Marcus sie, die Stimme noch immer gedämpft durch Eichenpaneele. "Ich habe alles mit der Aufschrift 'Obligatorisch' gekauft und bei dem Rest dachte ich mir, wirst du mich wissen lassen, solltest du es brauchen."

Durch die Stille, die diese sensible und offene Ankündigung hervorrief, war klar, dass dies die falsche Antwort war. Marcus kam aus dem Schrank hervor, nur um zu sehen, dass ihn alle drei Frauen anstarrten.

"Was?"

Abby griff in ihre Tasche und zog die Liste hervor, die sie ausgedruckt hatte, damit sie alle Kisten noch einmal durchgehen konnte, während sie einkaufen waren. Octavia nahm die Liste und starrte darauf.

"Dad, ich habe _nichts_ von alledem."

"Doch, hast du."

"Ich habe keinen Wecker."

"Du benutzt dein Handy."

"Ich habe keinen Papierkorb."

"Benutz den im Flur."

"Ich habe keinen Wäsche-Organizer, ich habe keine Trocknertücher*, ich habe keinen Campingstuhl-"

"Wozu brauchst du einen Campingstuhl?" Er drehte sich zu Abby um. "Wozu braucht sie einen Campingstuhl?"

"Falls sie eine Party draußen haben oder etwas in der Art", erklärte Abby. "Oder für Fußballspiele oder Freiluftkonzerte, sowas eben. So muss sie nicht auf dem Boden sitzen."

"Sie kann sich meinen borgen", bot Clarke an. "Das geht schon in Ordnung, wir können ihn teilen."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Campingstuhl besorgen sollte", sagte Marcus hilflos.

"Dad, es steht auf der Liste."

"Okay", verkündete Abby ernst. "Clarke, du und Octavia bleibt hier und packt weiter aus. Marcus, du kommst mit mir", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keine Diskussion duldete. "Wir gehen einkaufen."

* * *

 _So. Das ist der zweite Teil. Ich denke, es werden wohl noch zwei Kapitel werden, mal schauen. Was die * im Text angeht... Juniors sind in den USA am College die Studenten im dritten Jahr, Erstsemester wäre das deutsche Äquivalent zu 'Freshmen' im Englischen, wobei man da ein ganzes Jahr 'Freshmen' ist, während Erstsemester nur im ersten halben Jahr zählt. Trocknertücher sind Stofftücher, die man zusammen mit seiner nassen Wäsche in den Trockner gibt, um statische Entladungen zu verhindern, die auch beim Herausholen der Wäsche echt mies sein können._

 _Hier noch einmal der Link zum Original:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_

 _Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, fragt ruhig und ich würde mich über jede Review freuen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ich werde dich glänzen sehen**

 _Dies ist nicht meine eigene fanfiction, sondern die Übersetzung von "I'm gonna watch you shine" von ChancellorGriffin auf AO3. Hier ist der Link:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_

 _Huhu. Jetzt doch noch das dritte Kapitel. Ich bin heute einfach in Übersetzerlaune, daher wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

"Okay", verkündete Abby ernst. "Clarke, du und Octavia bleibt hier und packt weiter aus. Marcus, du kommst mit mir", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keine Diskussion duldete. "Wir gehen einkaufen."

"Sie haben die Liste bestimmt schon vor _Monaten_ gesendet", seufzte Abby kopfschüttelnd zu Marcus, während sie beide einen Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge des 'Target' schoben. "Hast du nicht einmal draufgeschaut?"

"Doch, aber die Hälfte der Sachen darauf war mit 'optional' betitelt. Ich dachte, sie würde es nicht brauchen."

"Naja, sie wird es vielleicht nicht ' _brauchen_ '", räumte sie ein, " aber es erleichtert ihr das Leben. Waschmittel braucht sie. Fleckenentfernerstifte sind nicht zwingend notwendig, aber sie wird es dir danken, wenn sie mal Kaffee über ihr Lieblingsoberteil verschüttet." Sie bog nach links ab und Marcus folgte ihr gehorsam in den Gang mit den Badutensilien. "Wie viele Handtücher hast du ihr mitgegeben?"

"Was meinst du mit 'wie viele'?"

"Du hast ihr nur _ein Handtuch eingepackt_?

"Wie viele Handtücher braucht eine Person denn?"

"Sie wird nicht jeden Abend waschen, Marcus", erklärte Abby. "Sie braucht mehr als eins. Sie sollte vermutlich vier haben, nur für den Fall des Falles. Das spart ihr ca eine Woche waschen, außer sie duscht jeden Tag oder treibt Sport. Macht Octavia Sport?"

"Sie ist in der Universitätsmannschaft für Fußball."

"Sechs Handtücher also", entschied Abby.

"Sechs Handtücher? Das sind eine ganze Menge."

"Die sind im Angebot, siehst du? Diese dort kosten nur acht Mäuse. Was ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe?"

Marcus' Blick ging ins Leere. Abby seufzte und kramte ihr Telefon heraus.

"Was gibt's, Mom?", fragte Clarke gleich nach dem ersten Klingeln.

"Ist Octavia da?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Ich bin mit ihrem Vater bei 'Target' und es ist wie in einer Seifenoper", sagte Abby. "Gib sie mir mal." Sie sah über die Schulter zu Marcus. "Schreib alles auf."

Innerhalb von Minuten hatten sie eine ausführliche Liste von Octavias Vorlieben und Abneigungen erstellt, von Lieblingsfarbe (orange, wie sich herausstellte) über favorisierte Marken von Tampons und Stiften, bis hin zu Haarpflegeprodukten, die sie nicht mitgebracht hatte. Marcus schien es ein bisschen elend zu sein, aufgrund der schieren Masse an Informationen über seine Tochter, nach denen er sie nie gefragt hatte ("Was zur Hölle ist ein 'Volumizer'?" "Schreib es einfach auf, Marcus"). Er war ein bisschen überfordert, aber schien glücklich und Abbys Herz schlug ein winziges bisschen schneller, als sie ihm zusah, wie er auf und ab suchte, vollkommen fokussiert - ein Mann auf Mission - und durch jeden Gang jagte, auf der Suche nach orangenen Dingen für seine Tochter. Sie füllten seinen Wagen mit orangenen Kleiderbügeln, orangenen Handtüchern, orangenen Tassen und orangenen Tellern, orangenen Plastik-Organizern für ihren Schrank und orangenen Kisten für ihre Schulsachen, sogar mit einen flauschigen orangenen Chenille-Bettvorleger. Er konnte nichts widerstehen, bis zu dem Gang mit dem Bettzeug, wo er ein niedliches orangenes Bettwäscheset mit retro Blumenmuster aus Abbys Hand nahm und es zurück ins Regal legte.

"Sie hat bereits Bettwäsche und eine Tagesdecke, Abby. Ich habe neue gekauft, die stand auf der Liste."

"Ja, aber die sind _beige_."

"Es ist ein _Laken_. Sie soll sie nicht anschauen, sondern darin schlafen. Möglichst allein, bis sie vierzig ist."

"Okay, gut, wir sparen uns _dieses_ Thema, bei dem du keine Ahnung hast für einen anderen Tag auf, aber Marcus, es ist ein Wohnheimzimmer, die Mädchen werden dort einen Großteil ihrer Zeit verbringen. Sie werden oft Freunde dort haben. Sie wird niedliche Bettwäsche und Kissen haben wollen und eine Tagesdecke." Er öffnete den Mund, um weiter zu diskutieren, sah den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, seufzte dann und gab nach. "Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, "kostet das ganze Set nur $49,99. Das ist, als ob sie dich dafür bezahlen würden, es zu kaufen."

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

"Es ist 25% gesenkt, es ist orange, es wird den ganzen Raum zusammenhalten, sie wird es lieben und $49,99 für ein ganzes Bettwäscheset ist ein guter Preis."

"Wir sind sehr unterschiedliche Menschen, Abby."

"Naja, jetzt gerade ist das wirklich gut. Du hast deine Tochter mit Bettwäsche aufs College geschickt, die aussieht als käme sie aus dem Gefängnis."

"Und du hast deine Tochter mit einer Erdbebennotfallausrüstung aufs College geschickt, in einem Staat, der kein Erdbeben mehr gesehen hat, seit die Dinosaurier noch lebten."

Und so ging es die nächste Stunde weiter. Der Streit über das Bettzeug, oder eher die Besorgnis über den stetig wachsenden Haufen in seinem Einkaufswagen hatte in Marcus den Griesgram geweckt und die Tour durch die Haushaltswaren war gespickt mit amüsierten Gezänk. Als sie über Haushaltsreiniger diskutierten - Marcus war der Meinung, dass eine Flasche der billigsten Marke Sprühreiniger und eine Rolle Papiertücher vollkommen ausreichen würden, während Abby ihn überredete, drei Packen der Swiffer-Feuchttücher zu nehmen, realisierte Abby, dass die von ihr falschinterpretierte klischeehafte väterliche Ratlosigkeit tatsächlich etwas vielschichtigeres war.

Trotz allem hatte er zwei Kinder allein großgezogen. Es war nicht so, dass es das erste Mal Duschgel, Notizblöcke oder Tampons für seine Tochter kaufte. Es war auch nicht so, dass er ein Idiot war, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie Wäsche gewaschen wird; er hatte nur seinen eigenen, praktischer veranlagten Weg, die Dinge anzugehen.

Abby begann plötzlich sich zu fragen, ob daran nicht etwas dran war, an der Art wie er Octavia vertraute, dass es ihr auf sich allein gestellt gut gehen würde, auch mit beiger Bettwäsche und nur dem einen Handtuch, das er ihr eingepackt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob der brandneue Laptop, die Tagesdecke, der Wecker, der Wäscheständer, der elektrische Teekessel, der Föhn und die Packungen von Textmakern , die ihre Tochter gerade auspackte, nicht weniger zu tun hatte mit dem was Clarke brauchte, als viel mehr damit was Abby brauchte. Als ob es Abby helfen würde, sich besser zu fühlen, wenn sie sicherging, dass Clarkes Leselampe zur Tagesdecke passte, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück ins Auto steigen würde, um zurück zu dem Haus zu fahren, in dem ihre Tochter nun nicht mehr lebte.

"Goldfischchen Cracker", hörte sie Marcus sagen, als er eine Packung in den Einkaufswagen legte. "Sie mag Goldfischchen."

Octavia würde es vollkommen gut gehen.

Mittagessen war eine vornehm gecaterte Angelegenheit auf der Wiese vor dem Wohnheim, mit einer großen Anzahl Focaccia-Sandwiches, Salaten, Keksen und Limonade auf Tischen mit Decken aus weißen Leinen, echtem Silberbesteck und Stoffservietten. "Gewöhn dich nicht dran", warnte Abby als sie Clarke einen Teller reichte. "Das ist bloß ihre Methode, den Eltern um den Bart zu gehen, damit sie uns später um Geld fragen können. In dem Moment, in dem wir weg sind wird es verbrannte Makkaroni und Käse in der Mensa geben."

"Ich weiß, was Mensaessen ist, Mom."

"Ich sage es ja bloß. Sorg dafür, dass du gesunde Snacks in deiner Schreibtischschublade hast. Der Lebensmittelladen auf dem Campus hat ein ziemlich spärliches Angebot und falls du zwischen den Mahlzeiten hungrig werden solltest-"

"Mom. Ehrlich, entspann dich."

"Bellamy hat ein Auto", war Octavia hinter Abbys Schulter zu vernehmen und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Clarkes Mitbewohnerin in der Reihe auf der anderen Seite des Buffets, ihren Vater im Schlepptau. "Er sagt, er fährt uns zu den ordentlichen Lebensmittelgeschäften, wann immer wir was brauchen."

"Das ist nett von ihm", sagte Abby. "Sag ihm, Clarkes unentspannte Mutter weiß es zu schätzen." Clarke verdrehte die Augen, was von keinem der Eltern unbemerkt blieb und die erheiterte Blicke über die Platte mit den Hühnchen-Sandwiches austauschten, wohlweislich aber nichts sagten.

Fast sofort verloren sie sich wieder in der Schlange - Marcus' und Octavias Seite des Buffets war viel schneller als die der Griffins, die ins Stocken geriet, als der Nudelsalat aufgefüllt werden musste - daher trugen sie ihre Teller hinüber zu einem schattigen Plätzchen unter einer Baumgruppe am Rande des Rasens und setzen sich allein hin. Abby sah Clarke zu, wie diese ihr Sandwich verschlang und dachte über die zukünftigen Jahre voller Mittagessen, die Clarke vielleicht an genau dieser Stelle verbringen würde, lange nachdem Abby nach Hause gefahren wäre. Sie dachte an die violett gestreifte Picknickdecke, die sie Clarke zu genau diesem Zweck gekauft hatte, stellte sich vor, wie es ausgebreitet im Schatten des Blätterdachs liegen würde, Clarke an genau diesen Baumstamm gelehnt, Kopfhörer im Nacken, einen Zeichenblock geöffnet vor ihr, einfach als Studentin hier im Grünen sitzend.

 _'Oh mein Gott, du kannst nicht in dein Hühnchen-Sandwich weinen, während du beim Wochenendlunch der Eltern sitzt',_ fuhr sie sich selbst an. _'Reiß dich zusammen, Abigail.'_

"Clarke!", brüllten ein paar Stimmen vom anderen Ende des Rasens. "Hey, Clarke!" Sie blickten auf und sahen Harper und Fox (Clarkes und Octavias Nachbarn), die wild winkten um Clarkes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Octavia hatte die Gruppe auch entdeckt und lief hinüber um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

"Mom, kann ich-"

"Geh", sagte Abby lächelnd.

"Wird es dir gut gehen?"

"Na klar", log sie. "Mir geht's gut. Geh."

Clarke sah sie misstrauisch an. "Du siehst aus als ob du sentimental wirst. Wirst du sentimental?"

"Mir geht's gut, Kleine", beharrte Abby. "Mir geht's wirklich gut. Geh, finde neue Freunde."

Clarke lehnte sich spontan hinab und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du weißt, dass du die beste Mom überhaupt bist, oder?"

"Das weiß ich tatsächlich", stimmte Abby lachend zu. "Jetzt geh. Deine Freunde warten." Und sie sah mit einem Stich wehmütiger Freude zu, wie Clarke quer über den Rasen lief, eine Diät-Cola in der Hand, und sich zu den anderen gesellte, die Kekse aßen und Handynummern austauschten, eine kleine glückliche Oase kichernder Mädchenenergie, inmitten eines riesigen Meers aus Teenagern, die unbeholfen mit ihren Eltern Mittag aßen.

Sie beobachtete sie mit einer seltsamen, vielschichten Mischung aus Emotionen - glücklich, ihre Tochter zu sehen, die sich leicht einfügte, aber überwältigt durch die Erkenntnis, dass Clarkes Kindheit nun so ziemlich vorbei war. Es war einer der Meilensteine im Leben, die bedeuteten, dass ab jetzt alles anders sein würde. Abby empfand eine Mischung aus starker Nostalgie für das kreischende, vergnügte, kleine, blonde Energiebündel, das Clarke einst gewesen ist, zusammen mit wilden Stolz auf die Frau, die sie wurde.

Das war es also, seinem Baby beim Erwachsenwerden zuzusehen.

Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie Marcus Kane nicht wahrnahm, bis er sich neben sie ins Gras setzte.

"Ich habe dir einen Brownie mitgebracht", sagte er und übergab ihr ein kleines, in Servietten eingewickeltes Bündel. "Die waren fast alle."

* * *

 _Das war's für dieses Kapitel erstmal. Das Nächste wird nochmal etwas länger (glaube ich...) und fokussiert sich etwas mehr auf Marcus und Abby. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, hinterlasst doch bitte eine Review, ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. Morgen gibt es dann den Rest (vermutlich irgendwann um die Mittagszeit, mal schauen, wie ich es schaffe). Da es schon recht spät ist, wünsche ich noch eine gute Nacht._

 _Hier noch einmal der Link zum Original:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ich werde dich glänzen sehen**

 _Dies ist nicht meine eigene fanfiction, sondern die Übersetzung von "I'm gonna watch you shine" von ChancellorGriffin auf AO3. Hier ist der Link:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_

 _Hi. Sorry, dass es heute doch so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine ganze Menge zu tun. Hier jetzt aber, wie versprochen, das letzte Kapitel._

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

"Ich habe dir einen Brownie mitgebracht", sagte er und übergab ihr ein kleines, in Servietten eingewickeltes Bündel. "Die waren fast alle."

"Du rettest mir das Leben", sagte sie dankbar, als sie den Brownie auspackte und einen großen Bissen nahm. "Ich fing an mir zu wünschen, dass ich meinen Flachmann in meine Tasche gepackt hätte, aber Schokolade ist im Notfall fast genauso gut wie Whiskey."

"Diese Veranstaltung sollte eine unbegrenzte Bar haben", stimmte Marcus zu. "Nicht für die Kinder. Für _uns_. Wir brauchen das gerade alle." Abby lachte. "Es ist etwas erschöpfend. All das hier", fügte er betrübt hinzu. "Sie sind so _jung_."

"Waren wir _jemals_ so jung?", wunderte sich Abby. "Es fühlt sich an wie ein anderes Leben und dann gleichzeitig, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen."

"Ich weiß. Zu langsam und zu schnell zur gleichen Zeit, irgendwie."

Sie saßen für ein paar Momente in gemeinschaftlicher Stille da, Marcus an seiner Limonade nippend, Abby den Brownie essend und beobachteten Clarke und Octavia in der Mitte des kichernden Mädchenschwarms.

"Auf jeden Fall hatten sie Glück", sagte Abby. "Clarke und Octavia. Meine Mitbewohnerin im ersten Semester war furchtbar. Ich glaube, es war am dritten Tag meiner Orientierungswoche, als sie total betrunken von einer Verbindungsparty nach Hause kam und sich in meine Schuhe übergeben hat. Das war das _erste_ Mal, aber nicht das letzte Mal."

"Oh mein Gott."

"Glücklicherweise ging sie nach ca einem Monat mit einem Fußballspieler und ist quasi in seine Wohnung eingezogen, was wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund ist, weshalb ich sie nicht tatsächlich umgebracht habe. Nach einem Semester bin ich umgezogen und hing mit einer mysophoben* Mathestudentin fest, die alle ihre Bücher der Größe nach sortiert hat. Sie hat sich nicht betrunken oder hat irgendwelche Sachen beschädigt, aber sie hat geschnarcht wie ein Güterzug." Marcus lachte. "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um Clarke gemacht", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. "Ich meine, ich mache mir _immer_ Sorgen um Clarke - ich bin eine Mutter, das tun wir nun mal, ich mache mir um alles Sorgen - aber es waren bisher nur sie und ich, weißt du, sie hat ihren Platz nie mit jemand anderem teilen müssen." In der Ferne lief ein großer, älterer Junge mit rasierten Schädel und gebräunter Haut an Gruppe der Mädchen vorbei und warf Octavia einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie errötete und beugte sich zu Clarke um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, woraufhin beide Mädchen kicherten. " _Das_ ", sagte Abby lächelnd. "Das ist wie ich es haben wollte."

"Ich auch", stimmte Marcus leise zu und etwas in seiner Stimme brachte Abby dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihn verwirrt anzusehen, wobei sie ein Aufflackern wehmütiger Traurigkeit in seiner väterlichen Zuneigung entdeckte. Er lächelte sie an, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. "Die Mutter der beiden ist... ist nicht mehr da", erklärte er stockend. "Und ich bin nicht so gut - du weißt schon. Die Mädchensachen."

"Ich denke, du machst das besser als du denkst", beruhigte Abby ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe ihre beige Laken gekauft", sagte er hilflos. "Beige."

"Es ist okay."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Mädchen süße Laken haben wollen."

"Marcus-"

"Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang einfache weiße oder beige Lacken und ich wusste nicht, dass ausgefallene Bettwäsche so wichtig-"

"Es ist okay", beruhigte sie ihn. "Es ist gut. Jetzt hat sie ein Ersatzset." Sie zog in Erwägung, ihm zu erklären, wieso es nützlich war, einmal im Monat ein zweites Set zu haben, bei dem es einen nicht kümmerte, wenn man es ruinierte, aber stattdessen sagte sie, "Sie kann das andere Set benutzen, wenn das mit den Blumen in der Wäsche ist."

"Clarke hat vermutlich ein Ersatzset für alles", sagte Kane mürrisch. "Clarke hat einen violetten Sitzsack und ihre Lampe passt zu ihren Kissen und sie hat die richtige Sorte von diesen Posteraufhängungsdings, ich wusste nicht mal, dass es _Sorten_ gab und ich bin ein furchtbarer Vater, der seine Tochter mit _beiger_ Bettwäsche aufs College geschickt hat."

"Du bist zu hart zu dir selbst", lachte Abby. "Schau dir deine Tochter an, Marcus. Schau wie gut sie sich gemacht hat. Sie steht dort inmitten einer Gruppe von Mädchen, die sie erst vor drei Stunden kennengelernt hat und sie reden schon in einer Geschwindigkeit wie beste Freunde. Sie dir an, wie glücklich sie bereits ist. Es gehört mehr zu guter Erziehung als Lampen passend zu Kissen zu kaufen."

"Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ihre Lieblingsfarbe orange ist."

"Es wird alles gut", sagte Abby. "Das verspreche ich dir."

Unter der nachdrücklichen Garantie, dass Bellamy die ganze Zeit da wäre, dass es ein vom Campus gesponsertes Event war, dass Raven und der Rest der Wohnheimmitarbeiter anwesend sein würde und das 'sozusagen _alle_ dort sein werden' (was beide Eltern richtig als 'der Typ mit dem rasierten Kopf von vorhin am Nachmittag' verstanden), hörten Abby und Marcus irgendwann auf, Clarkes und Octavias Bitte zu widerstehen, doch mit dem jeweils anderen Essen zu gehen und sie auf die Luau Party gehen zu lassen. Marcus, dem es nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, dass die winzige Stadt Arkville von gut achthundert Paar Eltern buchstäblich überrannt würde, da alle zur gleichen Zeit Abendessen würden, hatte keine Pläne gemacht; Abby brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass wenn Bellamy und Octavia nicht entschieden hätten zur Party zu gehen, die drei am Ende bei einem Familienessen bei Pizza Hut geendet wären, da jedes halbwegs vernünftige Restaurant der Stadt voll war.

Abby hatte, selbstverständlich, schon vor Monaten Pläne gemacht und in drei verschiedenen Restaurant reserviert, abhängig von Clarkes Appetit an dem Abend.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, zu reservieren", murmelte Marcus, während er die Plastikverpackung von einem Set faltbarer Schubladen-Organizer aus Karton für Octavia, zu denen ihn Abby überredet hatte. Nachdem die Mädchen gegangen waren hatten sie entschieden, zu versuchen die Herkulesaufgabe, das Zimmer aufzuräumen, zu bewältigen, oder besser, Abby hatte entschieden, dass sie besser schlafen könnte, wenn sie wüsste, dass Clarkes und Octavias Wäsche ordentlich sortiert wäre.

"Was hast du das letzte Mal gemacht?", fragte sie, während sie die abgewrackten Kleiderbügel aus Octavias Schrank nahm, und durch orangene aus Plastik ersetzte.

"Das letzte Mal?"

"Mit Bellamy."

"Ich habe ihm geholfen seine Kisten ins Wohnheim zu schaffen und bin dann gegangen", sagte er. "Das war das, was er mir aufgetragen hat."

Abby lachte. "Klar hat er das getan."

"Ich habe nichts von diesem Erstsemesterwochenzeug gemacht", sagte er unsicher, fast entschuldigend. "Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen. Ich wusste es nicht. Er sagte, er wäre okay, also bin ich einfach... Ich dachte, es wäre okay." Er stoppte plötzlich, woraufhin Abby sich umdrehte und beide spürten es, die leichte elektrische Spannung zwischen ihnen. "Ich war zurückhaltend, als sie noch klein waren", begann er und Abby erstarrte, den Blick mit seinem verbunden, die plötzliche Intimität des Moments für beide ersichtlich, die orangenen Plastikbügel und die Kartonboxen von beiden vergessen. "Ihre Mutter war - naja. Sie war schwierig. Sie hatte... viele Probleme. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, ein allleinerziehender Vater zu sein, ich wusste nicht wirklich mit Kindern umzugehen und ich denke, ich hatte ein bisschen - Angst vor ihnen. Angst vor dem Schaden, den Aurora vielleicht angerichtet hatte. Angst davor, dass ich nicht wissen würde, wie ich den Schaden reparieren könnte. Daher waren wir uns nicht nahe, nicht wirklich. Ich war nicht gut mit dem ganzen Kinderzeugs. Ich war nicht gut im Fange spielen oder bei Puppenteepartys. Ich war nicht gut bei Lehrer-Eltern-Konferenzen und Schulaufführungen. Ich liebte sie beide, weißt du, ich habe sie immer geliebt, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich mit ihnen _umgehen_ sollte. Es war nicht wie bei dir und Clarke", sagte er und es war eine solche Tiefe an Emotionen in seiner Stimme, dass Abby merkte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. "Es war nicht wie bei euch, wo du einfach genau weißt, was sie braucht."

"Marcus", sagte Abby weich und legte die Bügel hin, stieg über einen Haufen Taschen in der Mitte des Bodens und nahm die zusammengeknüllte Plastikverpackung aus seinen Händen, sodass sie seine Hände in ihre nehmen konnte. "Hör mir zu. Das ist der härteste Teil. Sie sind nicht mehr unsere Babys, sie lernen, wie sie loslassen und für sich selbst sorgen. Das war von Anfang an der härteste Teil, aber alles, was Octavia von dir brauchte, hast du ihr bereits gegeben. Das hat nichts zu tun mit Sitzsäcken und Puppenteepartys. Es geht darum, wie sehr du sie liebst. Es geht darum, dass sie weiß, dass egal was mit ihrer Mom war, sie immer auf dich zählen konnte." Sie drückte seine Hände. "Das bedeutet es, ein Elternteil zu sein", sagte sie ihm. "Das ist der Teil, der zählt. Deine Kinder lieben dich, Marcus. Das kann jeder sehen. Du hast das gut gemacht." Sie lächelte zu ihm auf und er sah zu ihr herunter, mit einer tiefen Rührung in seinen Augen. "Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte sie noch einmal. "Du hast es gut gemacht."

Stimmen aus dem benachbarten Raum erschraken sie beide und sie sprangen fast schuldig auseinander (und sie wunderten sich, _wieso_ sie sich schuldig fühlten, wunderten sich, was passiert wäre, wenn Fox und Harper nicht den Flur heruntergerannt wären). Marcus beschäftigte sich wieder mit Octavias Schreibtisch, klappte die Organizer auseinander und füllte sie mit Stiften und Post-It-Zetteln, die Abby ihn zu kaufen überredet hatte, während Abby wieder dazu überging, Octavias Klamotten umzuhängen. Sie arbeiteten eine Weile still vor sich hin, bis ein leiser Wecker auf Abbys iPhone anging. "Oh", sagte sie. "Es ist halb acht. Hast du Hunger?"

"Am Verhungern", gab er ehrlich zu. "Ich war kurz davor, in die Müsliboxen einzubrechen."

"Naja, zufälligerweise habe ich noch immer eine Reservierung für zwei um acht Uhr in der Mount Weather Brauerei", sagte sie. "Ich denke, wir brauchen beide einen Burger und ein Bier." Sie grinste ihn an. "Würdest du gerne mit mir essen gehen?"

"Er sah sie scharf an, erschrocken und ein bisschen aufgeregt.

"Ist das ein Mitleidsding?", fragte er. "Weil ich zu dämlich war, richtige Pläne für heute Abend zu machen und du dich meinetwegen schlecht fühlst?"

"Ich mache keine Mitleidssachen, Marcus. Ich frage dich, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst."

"Ein Date."

"Ja."

"Das ist ein Date."

"Naja, nein, _DAS_ ist das Auspacken der Tampons und Textmarker und Waschmittel deiner Tochter, aber Abendessen würde ein Date sein."

Er antwortete nicht, starrte sie nur weiterhin verblüfft an und sie fühlte sich plötzlich verlegen.

"Oh", sagte sie, verwirrt. "Du bist nicht - Ich dachte nicht - Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen, das war anmaßend von mir, einfach anzunehmen-"

"Nein", unterbrach er sie, "du hast richtig gedacht. Ich bin bloß... Es hat mich schon seit langer Zeit niemand mehr nach einem Date gefragt."

"Naja, ich habe auch schon lange niemanden mehr gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgehen will", gab sie zu, "aber wir sind noch nicht _so_ alt. Ich denke nicht, dass sich die Spielregeln so stark seit unserer Zeit geändert haben."

"Ich würde nicht denken, dass sie das getan haben, nein."

"Daher denke ich, dass wir das schaffen."

"Ich denke, du hast recht." Er grinste sie an und ihr Herz schlug schneller, das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit, dass sie es schon fast vergessen hatte. "Dann ja", stimmte er zu. "Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir essen gehen."

* * *

 _Das war's. Es ist geschafft. Das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich jemals gepostet habe und ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen (auch wenn es nicht meine Idee war, sondern Claires). Es gibt noch so etwas wie eine Fortsetzung (es ist mehr ein Chatverlauf zwischen den Familienmitgliedern), die ein Jahr später (oder etwas in der Art) in der Weihnachtszeit spielt. Falls ich die als nächstes machen soll (würde auf jeden Fall schnell gehen), dann schreibt es einfach in die Reviews. Wenn ich erstmal etwas anderes übersetzen soll, schreibt es ebenfalls rein. Es gibt echt viele englische Fanfictions, die ich sehr gerne lese und ich finde bestimmt zu fast jedem Thema etwas und kann bestimmt auch zu den Autoren Kontakt aufnehmen und sie um Erlaubnis bitten. Bis dahin freue ich mich über jede Rückmeldung und wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend._

 _Hier noch einmal der Link zum Original:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/4628658_


End file.
